


I Love You For You

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: This was such a dumb fucking idea. Why the fuck had he agreed to this? Going to Tony’s party and meeting his friends was stupid, it was just going to end horribly. They were just so different, and there was no way that Steve was gonna fit in with them, not at all.





	I Love You For You

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to lunatical for reading over this and giving me her opinions!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This was such a dumb fucking idea. Why the fuck had he agreed to this? Going to Tony’s party and meeting his friends was stupid, it was just going to end horribly. They were just so different, and there was no way that Steve was gonna fit in with them, not at all.

“Steve, I don't know why you're so stressed. It's gonna be fine.” Sam sighed, glancing at him in the rearview.

“But what if his friends don't like me? I want to hang out with Tony, but it'll just be so awkward if his friends don't like being around me!”

Bucky rolled his eyes at that. “You sound like a teenage girl. Just chill out. His friends are gonna be fine, I think you'll really like them. But regardless of if they do, Tony likes you for you. He's not gonna ditch you because his friends don't like you.”

Before Steve could say anything, Sam was parking in Tony’s driveway. “Come on, Steve. Stop worrying so much, just have some fun.”

Steve actually pouted a little, but he got out of the car. He trailed behind Sam and Bucky as they walked up, trying not to freak out too much. Then, the door opened to show Tony grinning and Steve couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey! Steve, wow, you actually came! Alright, everyone come on in, I’ll get beers, then I can introduce you to everyone.” Without waiting for a response, Tony grabbed Steve’s arm and practically yanked him in, leading him over to the couch.

Steve sat down, taking the beer he was offered and trying not to be too pouty. Sam and Bucky came over, the latter pulling the other into his lap.

Tony faked a gagging noise. “You guys are disgustingly sweet, get a room!”

Sam just grinned. “You keep it up, and we might. Down the hall, second on the left, right?” 

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled. “Okay, ha ha, super funny. You bang in my bed, you're getting the sheets cleaned.”

Sam just chuckled, then proceeded to make out with Bucky intensely. Steve sighed and turned to Tony, avoiding watching them get handsy.

“So, Stevie, I am really glad you came. I've been wanting you to meet my friends for a while.” Tony smiled warmly, then yelled at two blond men who were arguing over a pool stick. They made their way over, even as the shorter one hit the other with the pool stick.

“Alright, so Thor’s the big hot guy and Clint's the little twerp. I've told them a lot about you, don't disappoint me.” Tony grinned, his eyes twinkling, but his words just made Steve’s anxiety spike.

How could he not disappoint him? These guys were cool, and Steve was the exact opposite of that. He plastered on his best smile and looked up at the approaching men.

“Ah! You must be Steve, Tony's mate. He's told us all about you.” Thor's voice was booming and strong, and when he clapped Steve on the back, the wind was almost knocked out of him.

Clint sat on the arm of the couch and just smiled over at him. “Nice to meet you, Steve. Tony really does talk about you non stop. Sometimes we begin to think he has a crush.” Clint grinned mischievously.

“Oh, shut it, Barton, you ass.” Tony rolled his eyes and tossed a random fry from the couch at Clint, who leaped up and caught it in his mouth with a smirk.

Steve could feel his heart beating faster. This was just too much. These guys wouldn't like him, there was no way. They were being nice now, but surely that would change as soon as they got to know him.

While Tony proceeded to throw a bunch of crap at Clint, all of which he caught somehow, Steve turned to look for his friends. He needed to talk to Bucky, he needed to go away. This entire thing was a mistake.

But Bucky and Sam were gone. Steve glanced up and caught the tail end of Sam dragging Bucky into the hallway, both of them giggling.

“For fuck's sake, those assholes..” He muttered under his breath and then started to chug his beer. They would know that Steve would never interrupt them once they were screwing. 

He finished his beer and set it down, then was greeted by Thor shouting out in excitement.

“Steve! I gather from your eagerness that you enjoy the sport of drinking?”

Steve froze, surprised. But Clint was grinning and Tony was smiling and he couldn't just spoil the fun, right?

“Uh, yeah, Thor.” He made himself smile. “I love drinking.” He didn't mention that more than two beers usually got him tipsy, that he was a worse lightweight than a fucking baby would be. The look on Tony’s face suggested that he knew those things, and he didn't want to let him get away with the lie. Steve just shifted so he wasn't facing Tony and continued to talk to Thor and Clint.

Before he knew it, ninety percent of what he had told them was lies. Nothing big, just little things, like saying he could drink a lot for his size, that he got this black eye in a fight but the other guy looked worse, that he loved freaking skydiving.

It was all lies, but he didn't quite feel guilty. If Tony’s friends didn't like him, there was no way Tony would like him. He had to be the right person to fit in with this group.

So, when Thor came over with two pints of alcohol, proudly declaring that it was 176 proof (how was that even a thing), he forced a smile and grabbed one of the mugs.

It burnt like hell going down, and he thought he could already feel himself getting dizzy. He powered through, though, as Thor brought him more and more drinks. The man was somehow completely unaffected by this volume of alcohol.

He went sort of crazy after that. After getting past the initial nausea, he almost felt numb to the effects. He began pounding shots and chugging booze to the point that he could barely see straight.

Everything escalated so fast too. Before he fully knew what was happening, he was being held upside down and doing a keg stand. He got farther than expected, but he still had to stop less than halfway through to get air. Thor didn't seem to care, eagerly pounding him on the back again with the declaration that he would retrieve more drinks.  
\----  
Tony frowned, watching Steve blast through drinks with Thor. He didn't realize he was glowering until Clint spoke up.

“Something bothering you, Stark? You've been watching Steve all night. Can't figure out if you want to punch him or eat him..”

He sighed. “I just- I don't know, something doesn't seem right with him.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Clint said, and that had Tony staring at him in surprise. “Listen, Tones, everything you told us points to him being the type of person who sits at home and has a calm, semi-boring life. And hey, good for him, I think you might need a bit of boring sometimes. But this, tonight? I never thought he would be the type to get wasted.”

Tony shook his head slowly. “He's not. The one time I went drinking with him and Bucky, he had one beer and immediately stopped drinking. This is so not him. I don't know what's going on.”

Clint sighed and rubbed his back. “Maybe try talking to him. If something’s wrong, he’ll probably tell you. Now, I’m gonna go get blasted drunk and write an essay for my Lit class, you go deal with this situation.” Clint patted Tony on the back, then stumbled off down the hall.

Tony looked up and noticed that Steve was stumbling towards him, a dopey grin on his face. When the man fell to his knees and began to nuzzle against Tony’s leg, Tony couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“Hey, Stevie, how are you feeling?” He hesitated before reaching down to rest a hand in Steve's hair. Steve just hummed and nuzzled closer, closing his eyes.

“I feel great, Tones.” He stuttered drunkenly and giggled. “I've never drunk this much before… did you know they can make alcohol 176 proof? That shit is strong!” He snorted and then devolved into more giggles.

Tony chuckled softly. “Yeah, I noticed you've been drinking a lot. Is everything okay?”

Steve pouted. “You're being boring. Everything's fine!” Then he huffed, seemingly upset out of nowhere.

“What's wrong Stevie? Please, talk to me, I just wanna help.” Tony was starting to get desperate and frustrated. What the hell was going on?

“I love you, that's what's wrong!” Steve whined, resting his head on Tony's leg and closing his eyes. “You're beautiful and I'm in love but you'll never love me back…”

Tony froze, not knowing how to respond. He kept his fingers in Steve's hair though, still petting him gently. After what had to be at least a minute of silence, he opened his eyes to speak, but he was cut off by the sound of retching.

He cursed as Steve started vomiting all over the ground (and Tony's pants). Before he could even finish puking, he was crying and clinging onto Tony tighter, apologizing profusely.

“Hey, hey, it's okay, Stevie. Just relax, I'm gonna get you to bed, alright?” Steve tried to fight him, but Tony easily picked him up and carried him down the hall.

Thankfully, Sam and Bucky had chosen to avoid Tony's bedroom, so he was able to bring Steve there. By the time he reached his room, Steve had completely fallen asleep in his arms, so he grabbed a washcloth and wiped Steve down, then eased him into the bed.

He changed quickly, deciding on a whim to just toss the puke-covered clothes, then went and sat by the bed. As soon as Steve woke up, they were going to have a serious talk.  
\----  
Steve could only feel pain when he regained consciousness.

“Fuck.” He whined, then stopped immediately cause even talking hurt. His head was pounding and every part of his body ached.

Suddenly, there was a cold wash cloth pressed to his forehead and he breathed out in relief. He risked opening his eyes, then frowned when he saw Tony leaning over him.

“Stevie? Hey, you're awake, good. You think you can sit up for me? I've got water for you.”

Hesitantly, Steve eased up to sitting, aided by Tony’s hand on his back. He didn't say anything until after he had downed a bottle of water, and still all he could manage was frustrated curses.

“You were really going hard last night.” Tony chuckled, but there wasn't any mirth in it. He seemed stressed and worried, which was making Steve uneasy. He just grunted in response, reaching for another bottle and looking away.

Tony sighed, frowning. “Steve, come on, talk to me. What happened last night? That wasn't the usual you. You did a damn keg stand…”

Steve sighed. “It's nothing, Tony. I guess I went a bit overboard, but I'm fine.”

“Okay, no!” Tony finally broke, frustrated. “You can't pull this crap on me. I know what it's like to be struggling and not say anything, and that's what this is. For some reason, you decided to get absolutely wasted, past what you could handle, and you are going to tell me what's going on!”

Steve pouted, looking down, but finally relented after a few moments.

“I got scared.” At Tony’s confused look, he continued, “You and your friends are so cool, Tony. They’re awesome, and I’m just… I’m nothing. There’s no way I could be cool enough for you or for them. I just got scared cause I wanted them to like me. I wanted you to like me.”

“Really, Steve, what are you talking about? I like you, you know I like you, so why would you be concerned about that?”

“Not like that, Tony. Just… I like you, Tony. More than just friends.” He went quiet then, scared and worried that he had said the wrong thing. He desperately wanted Tony, even if it was just as friends. But then just when Steve was about to speak again, Tony dove forward and kissed him.

It was over soon, but Steve was already breathless. He stared, not quite able to process what had just happened.

“I like you too, Steve. God, it's a relief to say that finally.” Tony chuckled. “Seriously, though, I've been trying to ignore it for so long, but I definitely have feelings for you. And fuck, the thought that you feel the same?” He shook his head, unable to put all his feelings into words. Instead, he opted to reach over and grab Steve’s hand gently.

“You actually feel that way?” Steve looked up at him in awe.

“Yeah! My god, Steve, you’re amazing, how do you not see that? You’re just awesome! You’re like 95 pounds of angry, stubborn fire, you’re so damned passionate about what you do, and really, I know you hate this word, but god, you’re adorable.” Even hungover and confused, Steve bristled at the description, but Tony grinned more.

“Sorry, babe, but it’s true. You’re amazing and I mean that.” He sighed and squeezed Steve’s hand. “Okay, so I can tell you still have a headache. Do you want to nap a little, then we could talk more about this?”

Steve chuckled, then groaned at the ache in his head. “Yeah, uh, that’ll be good.”


End file.
